


False Gods

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angels, Blasphemy, Death, Hardcore, M/M, One Shot, Priest!Shizuo, Wordcount: Over 5.000, bottoming Shizuo, but Izaya's not a vampire, but it's the same dynamic, vampire!izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: An angel has blessed the world with his holy presence. Heiwajima Shizuo has been living within the church for quite some time, enjoying the comforts that have been given to his. However, his days are quite different in comparison to his nights due to an uninvited guest that has made his home in the graveyard along the church grounds.





	False Gods

Within the walls of an elegant church, a sermon could be heard. The house of worship was full of people—to the point there were individuals standing against the walls. The priest stood at the podium in the front, speaking the word of God to all those that would listen. Behind him, in the choir pews, sat a few more priests. The choir wasn’t going to be singing tonight, so a man with red hair, a man with dark brown hair, and a quiet blond sat their listening to the sermon.

Only a few of their visitors came for the priest’s holy words. Most of the crowd was gazing upon the blond intently. Said blond was aware of this, so were the priests that sat with him and the priest on the podium, but all acted as if that wasn’t the case.

The sermon finally came to an end. Only a few left. The majority rushed up to the front towards the priest who was leaving the podium.

“Father Shiki!”

“Father!”

“Can we see the angel?”

“He’s the blond, right?”

“He is! I saw him last week!”

“Can we see him again? My wife didn’t get to!”

“My parents came to this town just to see him!”

“So, the rumors are true?! There _is_ an angel here?”

“An angel has come from the heavens?”

Shiki tried to say something, but his voice was drowned out by the amount of voices in the room.

“Come on, Shizuo.” The red-head put his arms around the blonde’s shoulder and started ushering him to the hall.

“Wait, let us see him!”

“He’s the angel, isn’t he?!”

“The church shouldn’t hide such divinity from the people!”

“Angels are meant to guide the people! Not to be hidden away by the church!”

“What right do you have to hide a messenger from God?”

Shizuo glowered, his fists clenching.

“Don’t!” The redhead hissed in Shizuo’s ear.

“But Akabayashi—”

“They don’t understand, Shizuo. Shiki-san and Aozoki will handle it.”

“But—”

The crowd’s voice only grew louder.

“He’s here for a reason!”

“He has something important to tell the people!”

“He was sent down by God to deliver a message!”

“Let him guide us!”

“Stop silencing him!”

“Why would the church betray the people like this?!”

“An angel comes to guide us and you so-called holy men are keeping him from us!”

“Why?! Why would you do this?!”

Shizuo clenched his teeth. The blond turned around quickly.

“Shizuo!” Akabayashi reached for the younger man.

Shizuo rushed over. He pushed himself in front of Shiki. The eyes of the people at the front of the crowd widened. The blond glared at them as he unbuttoned his shirt. He then shrugged his shirt off. A pair of golden wings burst forth from his shoulder blades. They stretched out to display their full glory, protecting all the priests that sat behind him from the mobs growing rage.

The crowd went quiet. All eyes were widened with awe.

“You people,” Shizuo called, his voice loud for all to hear. “Should not sit here and question the people of the church! If an angel has come down and decides to remain in the church it is because God willed the angel to do so! Priests do not control angels! Priests do not command angels! They do not tell me where to go or what to do! If I remain in the church, it is because it is what God wanted of me, _not _because the church decided for me!”

The people were so silent, one could hear a pen drop.

“Understand, I was not sent to guide the people! I was sent for a specific task, as all angels before me! God guides my hand, not you! So, for any of you, to sit here and tell the church what should be done with an envoy of God is selfish and vile! The opinions you have shown to me were not said for the sake of God, but for the sake of your own avarice!”

Many eyes stretched wide with horror as Shizuo’s words set it.

“All of you who wish to be welcome in the Silver City should reflect on your actions and repent your sins.”

Many eyes were cast to the floor in shame. Some started to cry. Some glared. But all remained silent. Shizuo folded his wings against his back. Content that his words had reached them in some way, Shizuo turned his back on them and headed back towards the hall. Akabayashi followed right behind him while Shiki and Aozaki began talking to the people.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Akabayashi said in a hushed voice once they were far enough away.

“An angel is supposed to sound righteous.”

“Not self-righteous.”

“There is no difference in the eye of man.”

“You shouldn’t display your divinity though. There may be people who want to take that divinity for themselves.”

Shizuo glanced at him. He then cast his gaze to the ground. “I’ll be fine.”

Akabayashi let out a soft sigh of defeat but said nothing more. The angel was guided back to his room. The redhead was silent as he closed the door. Finally alone, the blond let out a heavy sigh.

The boy known as Heiwajima Shizuo had been living in this church for nearly a month now. Unfortunate circumstances led him here, although nothing that wasn’t a way of natural life. He refused to tell his rescuers that though. Akabayashi and Shiki have been very kind to him, all of the Awakusu church had treated him with hospitality and care. He was thankful to them, but he did not fully trust him.

After all, they only saved him because he was an ‘angel’.

Such a thought made Shizuo glower. He decided not to dwell on it, however. Instead, he went to his desk and picked up a book. He sat down on the bed and began reading.

The blond occupied his time with that until there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” Shizuo called.

The black-haired Shiki walked in. “You caused quite a ruckus today.”

Shizuo closed his book and gave Shiki his full attention. “I was just trying to help. Besides, nothing I said was wrong. For anyone to think angels answer to man, they obviously don’t know the bible very well.”

“That may be, but the people are misguided.”

“Then guide them.”

“We can only guide those that will listen.”

Shizuo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “If they will not listen, then they shouldn’t be demanding retribution. Angels are not as forgiving as people want to believe. They are righteous and obedient creatures. They exist to fulfill God’s will. Never once, in any depiction within the bible, has it ever been stated an angel does the bidding of man. They answer to God and no one else. So, for them to—”

“I’m aware. And I made sure to get that point across. After you yelled at them, I gave them an additional sermon to those that wished to repent. I also made it apparent how impolite it is to oogle, especially at a higher being.”

“…Thanks for that, but I am not a being above man.”

Shiki chuckled. “Angels are subservient to man per God’s request. However, that doesn’t change that angels are being’s above man’s comprehension.”

Shizuo chuckled cynically as he glanced to the side. **_‘But I’m not a being above man.’_**

“Would you like to have dinner brought to you,” Shiki asked, “or will you be joining us in the mess hall?”

“Ah, I…I don’t wish to be stared at while I eat, so if it’s not too much trouble, could you—”

“It’s of no trouble at all. I understand.” Shiki turned and grabbed the door handle.

“Oh, before you go, do you know what the weather tonight will be?”

Shiki paused. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to go out…”

Shiki did not look happy about that.

“I know I need to hide my hair!”

“…I just worry about you.”

“Worry about me or of your _angel_?” Shizuo didn’t mean to say such a bitter thing but the words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

Shiki glowered at him. Such a stare made Shizuo feel small, but he refused to let that show.

“You.” The priest said with clear conviction. “Akabayashi also worries. When you came to us, you were naked, starving, and beaten. Whatever led you to that state, we don’t want to see you like that again.”

“You barely even know me. For you to say you’re worried—”

“We are worried. We don’t want you to die all because of other peoples ignorance. Of other peoples’ temptation to someone who can be considered an angel.”

Shizuo stiffened. **_‘Who can be considered…’ _**

Such a way to phrase that made Shizuo extremely nervous.

“…I’ll be careful…” The blond said.

“That’s all I ask, at the very least.”

Shizuo nodded.

“I’ll be back.” Shiki stated as he opened the door.

The priest left, closing the door behind him. Shizuo let out a soft breath of relief, trying to expel his rising anxiety.

** _‘Someone who can be considered an angel, he said. That made it sound like he knew I wasn’t…’_ **

The blond would admit, he liked the men within this church. They had treated him normally despite his obvious inhumanity. He knew it was only because they thought he was a divine being, but still, it was nice. It was the kindest he had ever been treated.

Because of that, Shizuo was reluctant to tell them the truth. At least for now. He was being selfish, and he would admit it, but this…this was nice. Cooked meals, a soft bed, and a roof over his head that kept him warm. This was great in comparison to how he was living before.

Shiki returned with a knock on the door. Shizuo rushed over and opened it for him. The priest held a tray in his hands, a bowl of stew, a cup of hot chocolate milk, and two sets of spoons on it. Shizuo stepped out of the way; Shiki stepped in. The black-haired man put the food on Shizuo’s desk.

“Thank you.” Shizuo said.

“You are very welcome. What time do you plan to go out?”

“I’m not sure. It’ll be late enough that the drunks should be the only ones to spot me.”

Shiki nodded. “Make sure to wear your hood. The one that hugs you head.”

“I will. And don’t worry about coming back for the tray. I’ll return it to the kitchen myself.”

Shiki nodded. “In case I don’t see you later, good-night, Shizuo.”

“Night, Shiki-san.”

With that the priest left. Shizuo smiled softly, feeling guilt weld in his chest. **_‘They truly are kind.’_**

Shizuo glanced to the ground. He then let out another sigh before turning to his desk. He ate his food in silence.

** _‘I’m sure they would be appalled if they knew what I really was. They would probably kick me out. Or maybe they would burn me as a witch or something. I’m not really sure how the church works. I’ve heard so many different things. I heard they kill monsters without question. But I also heard they provide sanctuary for those that need it.’_ **

Shizuo’s eyes narrowed.

** _‘I don’t know. So, I should be cautious. Even if they are merciful, they may not be very forgiving if they find out I’m not…’_ **

Shizuo closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t want to think about something so depressing. He decided to eat his food without much thought. He finished his stew and hot beverage. He waited an hour before taking his food to the kitchen. He had to go through the mess hall, so he was relieved to see no one was there. He washed his dishes, put them away, then went back to his bedroom.

He stayed in his room for a few more hours. He read books to pass the time, glancing out the window to stare at the moon every so often. Once he was certain it was midnight, Shizuo stood.

The blond walked over to his window. He grabbed a black hood off of the coat rack before opening the pane of glass. He hopped out the window, his shoes crunching against the grass. He crouched down and tossed the cloak over himself. He tied it around his neck then tugged the hood over his blond locks.

Shizuo unbuttoned the top two buttons to his shirt and shrugged it off. Since the shirt was still buttoned the rest of the way, it wouldn’t slip off his form. He unfolded his golden wings, the appendages billowing the black cloak.

He pushed off the ground hard as he flapped his wings. He was quickly airborne.

Shizuo didn’t fly far. He just wanted to get to the graveyard on the outskirts of the church with the least amount of effort spent. He made it across the land soon enough, flying into the middle of the tombstones. He landed by an angel statue, a good twenty-minute walk away from the church that only took Shizuo five minutes thanks to his gift of flight.

Shizuo looked around himself. It seemed as if he was alone. A pit of disappointment began to weld in his chest.

“Is it wise for an _angel _to fly around so carefree?” A voice as smooth as honey tickled Shizuo’s ears.

The blond turned around to see a man, dressed in black attire with a billowing cloak around his chest—the underside a crimson red. He sat within the outstretched arms of the angel statue that had been vacant just moments ago. His skin was pale, his ears pointed and jutting backwards, his eyes a lovely russet brown. Those eyes…they stared at Shizuo with a calculating glint, a cynical happiness. A gaze filled with malicious intent.

Shizuo felt his heart beat in his ears.

“Your wings are quite obvious, you’re holiness.” The man crossed his legs, a sneer on his lips. “You can draw the attention of _anyone _waiting around to sneak a peek at you.”

“…I would hope no one would be that revolting to stalk the church.”

“Ah, you expect too much from humanity, little angel.”

Shizuo’s eyes narrowed into a glare. The man’s smile turned evil.

In the blink of an eye, the raven was gone. Shizuo’s eyes widened.

“Or should I say,” The blond felt hands touch his shoulders and that sweet voice breath into his ear. “Simargl.”

Shizuo flinched away, looking over his shoulder wide-eyed. “Don’t do that, Izaya!”

“Hm?” The raven hopped back, looking near innocent as he smiled at Shizuo and tucked his arms behind his back. “What’s wrong, Shizu-chan? Scared someone might be listening? Wouldn’t want your friends in the church to find out you’re not an angel?”

“I’m not talking about that! That vanishing act of yours! Don’t do that!”

“Eh? But you already knew I could do that.”

“That doesn’t mean it won’t surprise me when you do it and you know that!”

Izaya chuckled.

Shizuo glowered. He then scoffed and turned his back on the raven. “You’re always such a shithead.”

“And yet you keep coming back to me.”

Shizuo paused. He wanted to yell at the bastard, but he couldn’t think of a retort that wouldn’t sound like an excuse.

“Well, dogs tend to get attached to the first person that treats them nicely.” Izaya shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe that’s why you always come back. A little lost puppy that has always been feral but wanted to be domesticated. You jumped into the lap of the first person who treated you kindly.”

“…ut up.”

“Or maybe it’s more along the lines of ‘birds of a feather should flock together’. You and I are both Russian creatures—you a Simargl and myself a Kalmanvaki—yet are obviously of Asian descent; we’re quite a rare thing to come across separately. Our encounter is a one in a million opportunity. Knowing that, you decided to hold onto me tightly, despite the fact that you and I have clashing personalities. You’re so lonely and desperate for companionship that you’ll become friends with a faerie of death.”

“Stop talking…!”

“Or maybe,” Izaya slunk around so the two were making eye contact. His vibrant orbs were pools of vile happiness. “It’s because I can make you feel good. You love the pleasure I give you and there’s no way you can get that same feeling from any of your friends within the church. Such blasphemy, to fornicate with an _angel_.”

“SHUT UP!” Shizuo swung his fist out in a mighty punch.

The blow missed as the black-haired man rose in the air on wings that rivaled a bats. Shizuo looked up to glare at him, but he was gone. In the next moment, the blond felt something slam into his back. He fell to the ground, a hand grabbing the back of his neck and a weight on his spine.

“Have you forgotten?” Izaya smiled down at him. “I’m just as strong as you are, Shizu-chan.”

“Bastard!” Shizuo went to push off the ground to stand up.

Izaya pulled on Shizuo’s biceps. The blond groaned as his chest slammed against the grass. He struggled against the raven before Izaya successfully grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back.

“You’re not used to being dominated, are you? As a Semargl, you’ve never had to fight anyone other than your own race, huh?”

“It’s Simargl, you bastard! Semargl is the name of our god!”

“Ah, my mistake.”

Izaya threw Shizuo’s cloak over his head. The blond jolted as he became blinded. “Oi!”

Izaya slid his free hand down Shizuo’s spine. The ‘angel’ jumped and inhaled.

“Your dog quality is coming through.” Shizuo could hear the sneer on Izaya’s lips. “When you cover the eyes of an animal, they just completely freeze. It’s so cute, seeing a humanoid doing that.”

Izaya let Shizuo’s wrists go. The blond didn’t move. He kept his arms behind his back still. The raven’s hands roamed down Shizuo’s waist. He pushed his cold hands up Shizuo’s shirt to touch bare flesh. Shizuo twitched, his cheeks flushing.

“You’ve slowly started to get used to this, haven’t you?” Izaya asked. “I think you’ll always fight me. It’s just in your nature to fight me, I think, but you really do like this.”

Shizuo didn’t respond.

Izaya’s hands tugged on Shizuo’s pants. Shizuo jolted and gasped. The jeans were tugged down until his rump was exposed. Shizuo clenched his teeth but didn’t move. He felt wettened fingers touch his entrance.

“It’s still soft here. You should give your body time to rest, you know. We did it just the other day.”

Shizuo was silent. Despite saying that, Izaya wasted no time shoving a finger into the pink pucker and bending it towards Shizuo’s stomach.

“Hyah!”

Shizuo jolted, his toes curling as a wave of pleasure went up his spine, tickled his brain, and swiftly rushed into his cock. The member was already half-hard, and that spark gave it full mass. The grass tickled his member. Shizuo shifted just enough so that his shirt lied inside his cock so that wouldn’t happen anymore.

A second finger was pushed in.

“Hm!” Shizuo grabbed handfuls of the grass.

“Hey, Shizu-chan, why not become mine completely? Despite what you say, you always come back knowing we’re going to have sex. No matter how much you yell at me, you’ll always return to me.”

“I don’t belong to anyone.” Shizuo didn’t hesitate to say.

There was no response back.

In the next moment, the fingers were removed. In its place was something hard and firm. Without pause it pushed in. Shizuo’s eyes widened as he arched.

“Nngh! Nn!”

The cloak was pulled off his head. Shizuo gasped as he was finally able to see. However, it was a short reprieve as the hood was tugged off his head and his hair was then grabbed. His head was tugged back harshly. Another hand snaked under his jaw and turned his face. He looked up at the death faerie, stared into those russet orbs that were focused only on him.

“Then how about you become my lover.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened.

“Love me, Heiwajima Shizuo. Obey me, be mine in all your entirety and I shall live only to shower you in ceaseless adoration.”

Shizuo’s brown orbs only widened more. His cheeks flushed as his heart hammered in his chest. He clamped down on the member inside him out of reflex. The sudden tightness made Izaya groan in ecstasy.

Izaya chuckled. “Is that a yes then?”

Overwhelming happiness filled Shizuo’s being. No one had ever said such a thing to him before. The idea that someone could feel that possessive over him made his scared and elated all at once.

Shizuo swallowed the happiness down.

“Why the hell would I love a selfish bastard like you?” Shizuo growled.

Izaya stared at him. Then he smiled. “I guess that’s fine.”

The raven thrust.

“Hm! Mm!” Shizuo arched, clenching his teeth.

“You’ll come around, I’m sure.”

Shizuo’s expression softened with pleasure. “Ah! Huah!”

“I’m already able to satisfy you physically. Eventually, I’m sure I’ll be able to satisfy your heart as well.”

Izaya sat up on his knees. He grabbed Shizuo’s waist, rubbing his thumbs against the venus dimples above his rump. Shizuo pursed his lips as the area he touched tingled. From in between the dimples sprouted a small lump. The lump grew out and stretched, becoming covered in fur. Soon enough, the golden tail of a dog rested against Izaya’s chest.

Izaya wrapped his fingers around the base, rubbing the junction where the soft fur gave away to pale flesh.

“Ah! Hah!” Shizuo raised his chest from the grass.

His cheeks were flushed red now, enough to burn his ears. With every thrust in, Izaya’s cock prodded against the cluster of nerves that elicited sweet, tantalizing pleasure. In all his years of life, Shizuo had never felt an orgasm as powerful as when he was penetrated. No woman, not even self-love felt as good as being underneath this dominating fae. Izaya awoke a carnal lust in his body he never knew he wanted.

The blond was addicted. To the sex, to the pleasure. To Izaya. He couldn’t get enough of any of this.

Izaya shifted. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s thigh and twisted.

“Ah!” Shizuo now lied on his side and he looked up at Izaya. “Hah, hum!”

Hugging Shizuo’s leg tightly, Izaya only thrust harder.

“Ah! Ah! Oh, fmm!” Shizuo clenched his teeth hard. He wished he had a pillow he could hug, but alas, all he could do was tuck his arm under his head and hold his own bicep as he looked down at the spot he and Izaya were connected. “Nngh! Nn! Hngh!”

“I love the faces you make.” Izaya said, panting slightly. His cheeks were red with a slight layer of sweat on his brow. It looked like he was hot, despite his hands still feeling like ice against Shizuo’s flesh. “When you start feeling it, you look so desperate. It’s so cute.”

“Ah, hah, ah! I’m-I’m not c-cu-cute! Nngh!”

“You are, though, my little Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo was pushed on his back. The raven pushed Shizuo’s knees towards his chest—so that Shizuo’s tail wasn’t crushed under his own body. The fluffy appendage flicked back and forth between Izaya’s legs, thumping against the ground with excitement every once in a while. His golden wings provided cushion to his back, so his spine wasn’t pressed against the hard ground and his cloak kept grass from sticking to him. Shizuo’s cock was pulsing and weeping pre-cum on his stomach.

Izaya continued thrusting his hips with all the vigor of a desperate beast. Exactly how Shizuo liked it.

“AH!”

“You are desirable. Delicious. Like the finest cake. To see someone who has tried so hard to be considered holy, going so far as to lie about being an envoy of God, panting and moaning with a weeping cock that’s begging to cum lain strew underneath me, what could I possible consider you if not delectable?”

“Hm! Hngh!” Shizuo clenched the grass by his side, closing his eyes tight shut and tilting his head down. “Ah, I-Izaya!”

The raven leaned forward. His lips came over Shizuo’s.

**_‘Cold.’ _**Shizuo registered.

However, he didn’t complain. Instead, he opened his mouth to welcome Izaya’s tongue. The two pinks muscles danced against each other as Izaya pumped his hips into Shizuo’s body. The blond wrapped his legs around Izaya’s waist. He hugged the faerie’s neck, grabbing a handful of those black locks. Izaya did the same, his rings snagging on Shizuo’s blond hair.

The Simargl didn’t mind. It was all too good for him to mind. His body was singing with pleasure. His insides were being battered and his head was starting to feel so warm but so numb all in the same moment. The euphoria that was orgasm was creeping up his form.

“Mm! Hm! Mmngh!” Shizuo’s form started to shake.

** _‘I’m going to cum! Cumming! Izaya!’_ **

Shizuo broke the kiss as he tilted his head back. “AHHA! Izaya! AAHH!”

Izaya tilted his head down, clenching his teeth. Shizuo’s orgasm was powerful and blinding with white-hot pleasure as it encased his entire being. His mind went blank as ribbons of white shot out of his cock to splatter on his stomach. Every muscle in his body tightened. He squeezed Izaya’s neck, Izaya’s waist, and especially Izaya’s cock. Such a powerful vice grip on his member induced the black-haired man to finish as well. He pumped his hips with vigor, flooding Shizuo’s insides with enough sperm that it immediately began forcing its way around his cock and dripping onto the ground. The raven shuddered on top of the shaking blond.

The two fell limp finally, both panting heavily and twitching. Shizuo’s lower extremities pulsed with the afterglow of his pleasure; Izaya’s cock did the same. The pair of Russian monsters lay there like that for a full minute. Izaya regained his composure first. He breathed in deeply then exhaled and propped himself up on his arms. Shizuo looked up at him with bleary eyes.

Rather reluctantly, Izaya slowly began pulling his cock out.

“N-no!” Shizuo called. The blond wrapped his legs around Izaya’s waist once again, hooking his feet so the raven couldn’t separate.

“O-oi!” Izaya was forced to lean down. “Shizu-chan!”

“Don’t pull it out yet! Let it go limp inside!”

Izaya stared at him for a moment before rubbing his bangs out of his face in irritancy. “If I don’t pull out then it won’t go limp.”

“But I want to feel you still!”

The cock twitched. Shizuo jolted to the sensation. He looked up at Izaya, who was blushing profusely and glowering.

The raven then chuckled. “And you say you’re not cute.”

It was Shizuo’s turn to glower. “I’m not—Nngh!”

Izaya thrust in harshly.

“Ah, hah, ah!”

“Well, Shizu-chan,” Izaya grinned down at the blond, “the night is still quite young. I hope you’ll be able to match your pace with mine.”

“Uhn! Nngh! Hah!” Shizuo looked down at the spot where they were connected.

He then looked up at Izaya. A cocky grin cascaded his face, although it looked quite lackluster due to the tears of pleasure that dotted his eyes.

“I think you’re the one who should question if he can match _my_ pace. Try not to wilt before morning.”

Izaya’s eyes went wide with a maniacal happiness that sent butterflies of excitement coursing through Shizuo’s stomach.

“With you as my company,” Izaya’s honey-like voice tickled Shizuo’s eyes. “I couldn’t even dream of failing you.”

* * *

This was the truth of Heiwajima Shizuo. He was a liar. A deceiver. He was no angel sent from God, nor even a divine creature.

Heiwajima Shizuo was a Simargl. Nothing more. A monster from Slavic mythology, there were two known species. The lions of white and the wolves of gold. Shizuo was a wolf. The most defining features of this species was the color of their fur and the elegant wings that carried them across the landscapes. Once upon a time, this species _was_ considered divine. As envoys of the fire god Semargl, the Simargl’s were revered as noble and regal with undisputable valor and courage. It was thought that Simargl’s only visited the mortal realm in the guise of humans, however that wasn’t true. Simargl’s were creatures of the mortal plane only, with the ability to transform from their elegant beasts to a human physique of perfect beauty. There were no faults in the species. They were good, they were loved.

However, with the rise of Christianity, the Simargl went from being praised as deities to vile tricksters with ill-intention. They were false gods, for there was only one true God, and thus couldn’t be trusted.

Shizuo was raised with that horrendous stigma implanted deep into his psyche. He lived in a pack of Simargl wolves that thrived in complete isolation. His grandparents would tell stories of the gifts given to them by the humans, all the glory they once had. Shizuo grew up on those stories. He marveled at the idea; he wanted that kind of life for himself. He knew that would never happen, but he could dream, and those dreams were what helped him sleep within the confines of caves.

Shizuo was not a devious person. He could never come up with such a manipulative plan that he currently lived now. After all, Shizuo had been injured due to the natural order of the world. The blond was challenged for the right to pack leader, which had been passed down to him by his father. Shizuo, who appalled violence, refused to fight and was defeated, but not before given a sound thrashing from his opponent. The damage he did to Shizuo was unnecessary and served only to instill fear within any future challengers. He was then chased out of his pack. Beaten and with no where to go, Shizuo flew as far as his wings could take him until he couldn’t lift them anymore. His legs took him the rest of the way until he collapsed in a graveyard.

It was there, he met Izaya. The Haltija Kalmanvaki had made his home within the holy sanctity of the church’s cemetery. Shizuo still didn’t know why. He wasn’t necessarily sure how Haltija’s worked. He knew that they were faerie’s, but he wasn’t sure if they were manifested energy given consciousness or if they were faes that embraced a particular nature. All he knew was there were different races of Haltija’s. One of them were spiritual entities of death and found their natural habitat to be in graveyards, tombs, and cemeteries.

Seeing a Kalmanvaki in a cemetery wasn’t a surprise. Seeing one in a graveyard*, however, was shocking. He would have thought that the rise of Christianity would give wary to any Kalmanvaki who wanted to tread on holy church land. The blond didn’t know the difference between a graveyard and a cemetery before joining the church, but after his arrival, he realized how strange it was for a fae to take residence in one. Another creature that could be considered a false god, sitting so close to those that would persecute it without a second though. It was as if Izaya wanted to play with fire.

Shizuo should be thankful for the confusing nature of the faerie. Within the graveyard, Shizuo had lost all strength and finally collapsed. Bleeding, starving, and cold, he started to come to terms he may die. Izaya manifested before him and was kind to him. He sat by the golden dog, pat his fur, and talked to him. Shizuo was content passing then—at least he wouldn’t be alone in his last moments.

Then Izaya asked him his name, under the promise that he would remember, “For I remember all the names of those who lay to rest in my churchyard.”

Shizuo had responded, “Heiwajima Shizuo…”

And such words sparked a response from Izaya. Shizuo believed Izaya was a pot calling the kettle black. When he accused Shizuo of returning to him all for the sake of Russian monsters with Japanese lineage flocking together, the Simargl was certain Izaya was talking more so about himself. Because the next words out of Izaya’s mouth were a plan.

He demanded Shizuo take on his human form. Since his human form and dog form were both truly his, whichever shape he took when he died would be the shape that remained. He did as told, with great effort, but lacked the energy to make his wings dematerialize. Izaya said that was fine. Fading in and out of conscious, Shizuo remembered being carried. He remembered the wind against his skin. He was flying but his wings were hanging limp from his shoulders. He was placed on cold steps and he heard loud knocking.

His memories after that were askew. He next woke in a bed, bandaged, warm, and cared for. He was given warm food and treated kindly, for the first time in his life. From then on, he was called the angel of the Awakusu-Kai church.

Shizuo’s days of luxury were given to him by Orihara Izaya. His very life was saved by a faerie of death.

And Shizuo would be forever grateful.

“Shizu-chan.”

The blond was shook.

“Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo groaned.

“Shizu-chan, wake up.”

“Wha…” The blond blinked lazily.

“It shall be dawn soon. Awaken before a priest comes to check the graves.”

Shizuo groaned. But he obeyed as he sat up, the black cape Izaya always wore falling off his shoulders. He rubbed his hands against his eyes to remove the sleepy sand. He expected his body to feel sticky, however, that wasn’t the case. Izaya must have wiped him down while he was sleeping. Even his clothes were stainless. Although that didn’t remove the pulsing within all parts of his lower extremities—inside and out.

Shizuo stood, brushing grass and dirt off his bare legs. Izaya held out his pants to him.

“Thank you.” The blond said.

“You are welcome.”

Shizuo put the pants on, then grabbed his cloak and fastened it around his neck.

“So,” Izaya stated, leaning forward to curl around Shizuo so they may make proper eye contact. “Will I see you the coming night? Or are we to wait another day?”

Shizuo glowered at him before glancing to the side sheepishly. “Let’s wait another day. I don’t want my body to become too loose…”

Izaya chuckled. “I understand. I’ll see you soon enough then.”

Izaya stood up straight. He stepped in front of Shizuo and leaned in. He placed his hands on Shizuo’s chest, stood on his tiptoes to reach the lips of the taller man. They kissed, chastely, passionately, displaying the secret love that Shizuo refused to acknowledge.

**_‘Cold.’ _**Shizuo thought. There was no warmth to be felt from those ghostly pale lips.

Shizuo opened his eyes as bright light blinded him slightly. The first rays of dawn peaked over the hillside. The two were cascaded in yellow light. Izaya smiled up at him before his form dematerialized, black specks fluttering away like ash in the wind.

Alone, Shizuo stood there for a moment longer. Then he turned towards the church, wrapping Izaya cloak around his shoulders over his own black attire.

“I prefer sunlight, in all honestly.”

** _‘But if night brings him back, I guess this is fine too.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> And Done!  
*Graveyards are owned by the church. Cemeteries are not.  
So while doing research for The Wolfman’s Blood Contract, I came across a lot of interesting monsters from Russian/Slavic mythos. One was the Simargl, and the Haltija. I’m too lazy to paraphrase the information so here, take the explanation from the site I got it from.
> 
> \--The Haltija have many different racial groups, each embracing a particular element or nature. The Haltija are simultaneously an aspect of a particular race of creatures, and also of the manifestation of magical energy and power of the particular element or nature. Thus, each of the particular Vaki are terms which may refer to a particular racial group of faerie creatures, but also refer to such as being sources of that particular power, and expressions of that particular magical energy and spiritual power. Metsanvaki (Forest); Vedenvaki (Water); Naisenvaki (Women; Feminine Energy, Nature and Power); Kalmanvaki (Death; Cemeteries and Graveyards); Tulenvaki (Fire); Vuorenvaki (Stone, Mountains and Hills); Puunvaki (Wood, Trees); Raudanvaki (Iron, Steel, and Metals);  
Haltija are a beautiful, majestic race of supernatural, immortal faeries. The Haltija are composed of a large group of related Haltija races, that are all distinctly different from each other, while also sharing a base of common characteristics and forms. Haltija are divided into males and females, and generally have idealized human-like features. Haltija, both males and females, have large, expressive eyes, and large, swept-back and pointed ears. Haltija are small humanoids, usually being approximately 3-feet tall, and weighing from 50 to 75 pounds. The Haltija are typically very beautiful and alluring, with attractive features, graceful and athletic physiques, and a charming demeanor.  
\--Simargl have the form of a large, beautiful and regal-looking dog, with majestic, feathered wings. The Simargl have a noble demeanor, and are famous for their valour and steadfast courage. The Simargl have varying forms of appearance as to their fur, eyes and feathered wings. Common folk often embrace a belief that the Simargl visit the mortal realms often in the guise of a human. The Simargl are swift and agile fliers, and whether in their divine form, or the form of a human, the Simargl are known for being intelligent, wise, and physically powerful. All Simargl are renowned for their skill and powers over the element of fire.  
The Simargl are led by the god, Semargl, who is a god of physical fire. Craftsmen often make bronze and gold bracelets depicting the Simargl. The cult of Semargl is devoted to the fire god Semargl, while the god Svarog is the god of Celestial Fire, so that there is no rivalry or conflict between the Cult of Semargl and the Cult of Svarog.  
Citation: https://sharkempire.wpcomstaging.com/2019/01/03/rusaava-creatures-book/
> 
> So, a few variations that I did. Different sources say that Semargl, the god, was depicted as a dog or a lion so I decided to make two races of Simargl’s based off of that information. And for the sake of not writing midget porn, I made Izaya his normal 5’9” instead of the 3 foot tall that Haltija’s are. Despite my entourage of R-rated sex scenes, I’m actually quite vanilla so…you know, there are just things that I’m not okay with and Midget porn is one of ‘em. Lastly, since there wasn't much information given, I took liberty to add some unique features to them, such as Izaya's disappearing act and disappearing to sunlight.  
There will be another story with Russian mythos monsters.  
And I feel as if I should bring this up since it’s a common theme on my Archive: the reason I have such a plethora of monsters in my stories is because I’m using fanfics as a fun guide to flesh out my concepts. I have my own series that I’ve been working on since I was 16, and the running concept is monster rule the world and said world is raging anarchy with only a few straggler humans left hiding in the shadows. Because of such, I’m trying to create monsters of my own, while also using mythologies from around the world to play with. If any of you have read Fish Out of Water, you can probably see how my version of mermaids are very detailed and different from lore and other works of fiction. On top of which, there’s a lot of fine print details to my mermaids all for the sake of a fanfic. That’s because I’m trying to create original content for my book!!  
You’ll probably see a lot of monster-based stories on my archive. If that’s not your forte, I apologize. Personally, the only way I can write Shizaya is to add some kind of exaggerated flair, since everything’s already been done. Maybe I’m just an unoriginal fuck, but that’s how I view Izaya and Shizuo’s relationship.  
Well then, that’s about it. Comment, kudos, and all that jazz. Hope to see you in the next one.  
KCK


End file.
